Blutreiter
thumb|300px|Khal Drogo mit seinen Blutreitern. Ein Blutreiter (im Original: Bloodrider, Dothrakisch: Dothrakhqoyi) ist ein Dothraki, der sein Leben in den Dienst eines Khals gestellt hat. Sein Blut wird als Blut des Khals betrachtet. Sie sind seine Leibwächter, wildesten Gefährten und engsten Vertrauten. Als Zeichen seines Vertrauens nennt der Khal seine Blutreiter "Blut von meinem Blut" und teilt mit ihnen alles, außer seine Pferde. Blutreiter begleiten den Khal bei all seinen Tätigkeiten, kämpfen mit ihm und rächen seinen Tod, falls er umgebracht wird. Nach dem Tod des Khals, oder der Rache an seinem Mörder, werden die Blutreiter gemeinsam mit ihm verbrannt, damit sie nach dem Glauben der Dothraki an seiner Seite im Jenseits reiten können. In der Serie Staffel 1 Qotho, Cohollo und Haggo dienen als Blutreiter Khal Drogo. Staffel 2 Daenerys entsendet ihre drei Blutreiter Rakharo, Kovarro und Aggo, in drei Himmelsrichtungen um einen Ausweg aus der Roten Wüste zu finden. Staffel 6 Bekannte Blutreiter Blutreiter von Khal Drogo * {Qotho} * } * } thumb|left|300px|Drogo mit seinen Blutreitern in Pentos. Blutreiter von Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Aggo * Kovarro * {Rakharo} left|thumb|300px|Daenerys spricht zu ihren Blutreitern. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer gehört ein Blutreiter zum Gefolge eines dothrakischen Khals. Zum Teil Krieger, Bruder und Vertrauter, begleiten und bewachen Blutreiter den Khal bei seinen täglichen Aufgaben, teilen was sein ist, zuweilen sogar seine Frauen, aber nie sein Pferd. Manchmal ist ein Blutreiter auch ein "Ko", ein Anführer eines Teils des Khalasars. Die Blutreiter und ihr Khal verweisen aufeinander als "Blut von meinem Blut". Nur ein Khal kann einen Mann zu seinem Blutreiter ernennen, mit dem Schwur: "I ask your oath, that will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm." Der alten Tradition folgend, sterben Blutreiter mit ihrem Khal, wenn dieser sein Leben verliert. Sollte der Khal im Kampf sterben, leben Blutreiter nur solange weiter bis sie seinen Tod gerächt haben. Ist das erledigt, besteht ihre letzte Pflicht darin, seine Khaleesi nach Vaes Dothrak zu begleiten, wo sie den beitritt, danach folgen sie ihrem Khal in den Tod. Blutreiter von Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Jhogo - bewaffnet mit einer großen Lederpeitsche mit silbernem Griff, Blut von ihrem Blut. * Aggo - bewaffnet mit einem doppelt gekrümmten Bogen aus , Blut von ihrem Blut. * Rakharo - bewaffnet mit einem prächtigen Arakh mit goldenem Griff, Blut von ihrem Blut. Traditionell kann nur ein Khal Blutreiter haben. Nach dem Tod von Khal Drogo und Rhaego und der Auflösung von Drogos Khalasar, fragte Daenerys Targaryen die Dothraki Aggo, Jhogo und Rakharo danach, ihre Blutreiter zu werden und sprach dazu den gleichen Eid, den ein Khal verwenden würde. Zunächst lehnten alle drei ab, aber nachdem sie Zeugen der außergewöhnlichen Geburt ihrer drei Drachen wurden, schworen sie Daenerys die Treue und erklärten sie zu "Blut von meinem Blut", kurz bevor Daenerys der Asche, mit ihren drei frisch geschlüpften Drachen, entstieg. Blutreiter anderer Khals Blutreiter von Khal Jhaqo * Mago * {Unbekannt} * {Unbekannt} Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Bloodrider fr:Sang-coureur ru:Кровные всадники Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Kultur der Dothraki